Second Ascension
by My Wayward Angel
Summary: Alissa Chaplin, A hunter since 14, the usual story of demons killing the parents but there was something more that they never expected, neither did she. Everything she ever knew about hunting changes in a flash and may change more than just /her/ life.
1. Chapter 1-The Eyes of the Hunter

**Second Ascension  
My Wayward Angel**

* * *

**Opening statements: **Hey! Thank you for clicking on my story! I appreciate it!  
Just to give you guys so more information on this story here.

This fanfic is slightly AU, but, still has most of the details from the main storyline. We're going to see how Alissa's life has changed and how it will impact the Winchester's and a special someone as well.I will try not to put in details of a back story right way. I will try and reveal them gradually as time goes on. the chapters won't be extremely long but they won't be really short either.

**Other details:****Title:**Second Ascension  
**Rating:** M for violence, Cussing/Swearing, Sexual content/Dark subjects (Reserved for later chapters)  
**Spoiler/Warnings:** Takes place around the start of Season 4 and continues on.  
**Pairings:** Castiel x OFC-Alissa Chaplin  
**Special Thanks:** To all of my friends who have pushed me into writing this and helping with the scenes  
**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Supernatural or it's characters. You can thank Kripke for that.

I hope you all enjoy what's ahead and don't forget to leave a review or send me a message. I'd love to hear from you guys!

* * *

**Second Ascension**

Chapter 1-The Eyes of the Hunter

"Time keeps rolling on (I need my absolution)"  
-The Pretty Reckless

* * *

"Are you that that is her?" A young, slightly high pitched, male, voice asked in doubt, turning his head. Two figures stood there, surrounded by trees in a dense forest of emerald, upon a hill, watching down in the distance, undetectable. One larger, rather muscular, roughly five foot ten/ five foot eleven, with a dark blue jacket, light blue shirt, blue jeans and black combat boots. Short, dark brown, hair that was parted every which way possible. His face angular with a cleft in the angled chin. The other one, a little bit shorter, possible five foot five, lean body shape, light gray t-shirt, tan khakis, black and white converse shoes. Hair, shortened, dusty and dirty blond with hazel eyes to match perfectly.

"Yes, I am positive." The other figure responded, without missing a beat in the gruffness of a lower tone of voice. His bright, deep sea blue eyes narrowed as he saw a woman, possibly in her late twenties, maybe early thirties, wearing a navy tank top, with a dark brown leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans and dark brown, steel-toed work boots. The woman stopped as if she thought someone was watching her, as she turned around, her medium brown, naturally curly hair swung in motion to reveal turquoise blue eyes staring back. They seemed to be bright at one point, but, now have faded like the light has drained away. Innocence washed out replaced with agony, regret and so much pain. A commanding voice called her name, she swiveled around and jogged away. Both the male figures watched as she left. The deep sea blue eyes of the larger male filled with hurt and heartbreak emotions. He turned around and walked the way he came, leaving the scene and the other male behind. He turned to follow, but, stopped to take one more look before he, too, left. The final words left his mouth with empathy, to hang in the air and drift way into nothing, "Oh...Liss.."

Out in the outskirts of Sioux Falls, South Dakota, An old salvage yard with a vast majority of classic and newer-older cars sit lost and forgotten. Off a ways, a house that looks just the same, old and run down, but there's the saying that 'looks can be deceiving'. In many cases that may be and this happens to be just the opposite. Inside that house, papers of lore from all over are stacked in piles everywhere, books neatly placed on the book shelves, the walls are darkening into a brown or black hue. Sitting at the table, a young woman, moving a pencil back and forth like she was creating something wonderfully amazing. Her dark brown hair fell onto her right side, gracefully, still showing those wonderful turquoise eyes that couldn't be replicated.

Scratching along the surface of the paper, the pencil moved along as she hummed one the songs that played on her MP3 player, lost in her own world. Looking over her artwork, she smiled with satisfaction and confidence. A tall figure, about five foot ten, walked up to where she was sitting and glanced over her shoulder and with a smile to go along with the scraggy, graying, short beard, a navy blue baseball cap, a red and white flannel shirt with a hunter green vest over top, an old pair or blue jeans and old steel toed combat boots. He looked over and curiously asked with happiness "You **still** drawin'?"

Pushing a speaker back on her headphones, she looked up and nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"Well, think you can take a break and run upstairs for me, and grab some demon lore books in from the attic?" The man asked her in a polite tone as he waited for her to respond.

"Yeah, I can do that.' she moved her drawing towards the middle of the table, so it wouldn't be ruined, taking off her headphones, and got up out of the chair heading in the direction of the stairs, 'Be right back."

A few minutes later, she was sorting through through the multitude of books that seemed to be covered in dust, grim and everything in between. "God, Bobby...You really need to clean this place up in here, or, at least move'em someplace else." She said to herself finally finding the books she needed.

"Alissa!" Bobby called from down by the edge of the stairs. Hurriedly she grabbed the books and jogged to the top landing of the stairs. "Yeah?" She answered back a little confused.

"Seems like you got some company." He responded back as he motioned with his thumb to the living room.

Still confused, she made her way down, "Company?"asking herself while giving the books over to Bobby. She looked over to where he was pointing, and standing there was a woman about her age with straight, dark brown hair that reached to the middle of her back, bright emerald green eyes, a Black leather jacket with a dark green shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, a knife attached to her left thigh and black knee high boots with two inch heels. Alissa's eyes widen as she saw someone who hasn't appeared in forever. "Alyse?' asking as she ran up to her old friend and gave her a hug in surprise,' Holy Shit! It's good to see you again!" Backing off, she was still surprised on how she managed to get **here**, of all places. "How've you been? How's Scott?"

Smiling slightly with eyes lighting up at the mention of her special someone, Scott. They've been together since our Junior year of high school. Alissa hasn't talked with Alyse is forever, forever being five to six years or so, the last time she heard from her was when she was at home and the next thing she knew, a demon broke in trying to find details on my whereabouts. Of course, she wouldn't tell. This was a Black eyed bastard from Hell and now way was she going to give in. She sent that sucker right back where it came from, but right when Alyse was pinned down on the floor, Scott decided to walk in from his job and saw what was going on. Well, if you aren't from the wold of the Supernatural, all of that would seem outrageous. Scott grabbed a baseball bat, scared shitless, and beat the thing off of her. It was enough time for Alyse to read the Latin incantation to send it right back to Hell. Ever since then, Scott was interested and became a hunter. Him and Alyse have been working together ever since.

"Scott's doing pretty good. He's a couple states over working on a case right now.' She answered back happily. 'How have **you** been? **Still** stuck here?" Without missing a beat Alissa gave her a look like she was crazy with a touch of rude.

"No, I haven't been **stuck** here. I've been out working on some cases, helping people that drop by and some other stuff that'll come up. So I don't what **you're** referring to." Giggling at that last remark, Alyse decided to walk around a bit in the living room and by that time Bobby mysteriously popped back in, probably left when they were chatting, with three beers in hand. Handing them over to them, he decided to finally sit down and relax. They decided to take the hint and follow to.

Alyse took a sip of her beer and looked over to the old man in the opposite chair,"So, Bobby, how're you holding up?" Taking a gulp of the drink, he glanced at Alissa then to Alyse, with a joking response

"Doing alright, I guess. This smart-ass over here' he pointed at Alissa with his thumb as a smile stretched across his face, 'kept me on my toes. Most times."

A couple hours of chatting and catching up with stories of past hunts and flashbacks, flew right by! It was to be dusk in a couple hours, Alissa looked outside the windows and saw the wonderful sunset that shined in leaving a warm glow in the room. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts until her friend spoke, breaking her out of the her daze. "Hey, it's kinda getting late.' sighing as she got up, headed towards the stairs and the door, 'Plus, I have a 10 hour drive ahead of me." She stretched for a couple seconds as she turned around to face Alissa and Bobby.

Alissa crossed her arms across her chest as she leaned against the wall by the living room. "You can always stay here for the night, y'know."

"You sure?' She looked over at Alissa and then to Bobby with a raised eyebrow' Bobby?"

A slight sigh escaped his mouth with a smile attached. "Sure. I don't see why not." Alyse smiled widely and glanced over at her best friend.

"Well, lemme go grab my stuff, it's in the back the of the car." she responded, pointed outside with her thumb.

Alissa leaned away from the wall and started walking out the door, "I'll walk with ya, then." Alissa retorted with an enthusiastic grin and a jog in her step, "Well, let's go!' still very exited to see her old friend. 'C'mon, then! Hurry up!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally coming to the end of the First chapter! Yay! So, we meet a new character! Alyse is a really good friend of Alissa's as you might be able to tell. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me! I'll be happy to help! See ya next Chapter! It's gonna be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2-The Birth of a Secret

**Second Ascension**

Chapter 2-The Birth of a Secret

**My Wayward Angel**

* * *

Walking out by the back of the Salvage Yard, the sound of gravel crunching filled the quiet, cool, summer air. Alyse looks over to Alissa as they both make their way back to Alyse's car, "Why'd you stay here and not move up to your grandma's or something? You would still be closer to your family, than being out here, in almost the me middle of nowhere. Right?" Finally making their way to the car, a deep cherry red Mazda six, sitting there as the sun reflected off it's surface leaving it glowing, like fire. Alyse opens the passenger side door grabbing a large, black suitcase that's filled anywhere from clothes to weaponry.

Shutting the door behind her, Alissa sighs, looks over with a slight grin, "I wanted to get away, wanted to start over. Plus, I didn't want any of the demons to follow me here either. After what happened last time, y'know?" A sigh escaped hr mouth as her gaze shifted forward, taking a drink out of glass bottle of beer.

Out of her corner of her eyesight a figure moved stealthy in the shadows sending a shiver down her spine and a feeling of uneasiness. Grabbing her light gray blade out of her left boot quickly and readily, she was ready for a fight. Nudging Alyse's arm to get her attention as she spoke in a whisper "Alyse. Head's up." Looking up, Alyse glances around to see what's going on, she sets the suitcase down and in an instant a figure tackles her to the ground. Alisa turns for a split second and sees her friend on the gravel rolling around to try and get the figure off, and in that mean time, Alissa is on her toes looking out for anything else that may jump out.

"Alissa!' Groaning and struggling to get the person off of her as she yells to Alissa, 'Demons!" By the time Alyse gets the last word out, she pulls her curved dagger out of the hilt on her hip, and stabs the black eyed thing right in the heart sending it's body into shock revealing it's skeleton in orange and yellow flashes of light. Into the light of the setting sun did more demons appear roughly four or five made there way out. Jumping to her feet, Alyse ran at the demons with light feet and dagger at the ready. Taking a slash at one, she made contact leaving a gash in the arm. Swiveling her body, she punches it square in the jaw sending it stumbling back, stunned. Taking the opportunity, charging once again stabbing the thing right into the chest killing it instantly.

Surrounded by three demons Alissa held onto her long gray blade with confidence, expecting anything and everything to happen at any moment. Assuming a battle stance with the blade raised by her cheek and knees bent. "So, we meet again. More of you black eyed bastards. How the hell do you find me this time?"

One demon stepped forward with her hand behind her back and a smirk to match her cocky attitude. "We thought we'd follow your little friend here. She was quite the help in finding Miss Grace."

Studying the demon closely Alissa narrowed her eyes in confusion."Miss Grace? What the hell are you talking about?"

The demon's smirk grew wider because it knew something that **she **didn't which pissed Alissa off immensely. "Oh, you don't know?"

Raising an eyebrow and a sarcastic response in return. "I haven't really been talking to demons in who knows how long, so I'm a little slow on the details. Care to fill me in, Black eyed Bitch, or, are we just gonna stand here and stare at each other?"

Out of nowhere, a faint sound of wings flapping snapped through the air. The smirk on the demon's face dropped in a heartbeat as it spoke irritated about something

"Well then..It seems that this little chat has been cut short. Maybe next time, hey?" And with those words she flicked a hand up sending Alissa flying back against a car, groaning in slight pain of hitting her back and head against door. Jumping up as quick as possible while trying to stumble on the way up, she looked around to see not only if there were any demons around but for Alyse as well. Off a few feet she could see her friend also leaning against a car holding her arm in pain. Probably a demon got the upper hand on her. That'll happen in any fight with those type of creatures. Wait...Whose that next to her? A guy? Bobby, maybe? No, it couldn't be him, there's no cap on his head. It was hard to tell because the sun had just set over the horizon and they were in a dimly lit area as well.

"Alyse! How're you holding up?" The figure looked behind him to see Alissa and in an instant he was gone with the sound of flapping wings fading away. Quickly, she jogged up to Alyse to help her up and asked again with concern, "You doin' alright?"A nod and smile was enough to tell that she would be fine but still had to keep an eye out in case any more demons show up.

Alissa went over to where the suitcase ended up after all of that commotion, grabbing it and in the corner of her eye she saw a quick light blue glow that disappeared as fast as it appeared. Turning her head, the glow was gone in a flash. Scanning the area, it seemed that everything was as it should be. Except...who killed those other demons? Maybe it was Alyse? No..she was dealing with the other two surrounding her. Suddenly she shook herself out of her own thoughts and followed Alyse back into the house. They finally made it back inside, shutting the door behind her Alissa spoke up making sure that Bobby heard her loud and clear, "Sorry we took so long Bobby. Somehow, demons made there way into the yard.' Breaking the short silence a loud snore could be heard from the living room as a passed out Bobby sat back in the chair sound asleep.

"Man, he could sleep through a Hurricane!" Alyse said to herself as Alissa handed her suit case to her with a nod in agreement as they both went up the stairs to crash in for the rest of the night.

* * *

The following day, Alissa got up out of her bed that was in the second bedroom upstairs, took a shower, changed into a pair a sweats and a black tank top and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She found Bobby at the table eating a bowl of cereal and reading the newspaper.

"Mornin'." He enthusiastically says to her as she makes her way across the kitchen to go snoop in the fridge.

"Mornin'" she lazily responds while trying to hold back a yawn that somehow makes its way through. Rustling the newspaper about, Bobby set it aside and got up to go put his dish in the sink.

"Went out to look for you last night. Finally found you two passed out in your beds. What happened?" tapping her fingers on the top of the refrigerator door thinking of what she could find to eat, finding nothing she shut it and turned to face him.

"Sorry 'bout that Bobby. We went to go grab her stuff, ended up being jumped by demons, came back in here, you pasted out in your chair so we decided to turn in for the night. I tried to wake you up but you seemed to be out cold and snoring away." He raised an eyebrow at her at the last statement but disregarded it for the more important news that demons managed to find her here.

Just as Alissa was about to open her mouth to say something back, Alyse made her way down the stairs all ready to hit the road again."Mornin' guys."

"Morning" They both answered back in unison, looking at her. She was wearing a white ruffled tank top, light blue jeans, and her usual black boots. Her hair was tied up in a bun with her bangs hanging to the sides.

Walking over the door by the stairs, she grabbed her suitcase. "Sorry to just take off and run, bu I have a **long** drive. So, I guess I'll see you guys whenever then?"

Alissa briskly walked over to her and gave Alyse a hug as she patted her back a couple times. "It was good to see you again. Take care, okay?"

Pulling away, Bobby walks up and offers her a hug as well. "See ya, kiddo. Be careful out there." A smile and a nod was all she gave before she walked out the door towards her car. Alyse put her suit case inside on the passenger side, shut the door, made her way onto the driver's side, started it up and pulled out honking the horn on her way out, a fading red Mazda in the distance.

Walking back in Bobby asked curiously but not at all surprised, "Demons? What'd **they **want?"

Alissa made her way to kitchen table, sat herself down, shrugged her shoulders with a slight sigh. "Who knows. They said something about them following Alyse here to find Miss grace or some bull like that. You know how they are. Always starting shit."

His response was almost too subtle to notice. Bobby sat down on the opposite side of the table responding with an "Uh-huh." like he almost wasn't convinced of something, something that didn't sit quite well in his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be a little longer but I hope you'll still enjoy it! Don't forget to leave a review! I'd love to hear from you guys! See you guys next chapter! It's going to be interesting!**


	3. Chapter 3-Secrets in the Spirit

Second Ascension

Chapter 3- Secrets in the Spirit

**My Wayward Angel**

* * *

A bewildered look flew across Alissa's face, looking right at Bobby, "What?" Shaking his head with a small grin, 'Nothin' to worry about.' and in that notion he grabs a hold of the paper again and reads it one more time letting the ruffling drown out the silence in the room.

"Right.."Alissa quietly answers back as she gets up to go on the laptop to see if there were any new cases that popped up from the last time she checked a day or so ago. Plugging her headphones on the laptop, she opens Spotify and lets it play in the background as she gets to work on some leads. A few hours later she comes to a few cases, that seem promising but coming to a dead end, which also lead her down a road of memory lane. After about a week of searching, she decided to take a break for a couple days. She found her MP3 player and decided to crash on the couch. She needed the sleep since shes been up in all the hours of the night finding cases and researching any type of lore available. Getting comfortable, closing here eyes, a soft song playing in her ears didn't really help to keep her on task. With that song, she drifted off to sleep and a dream floated it's way into her mind.

All around was the sights, sounds, and smells of the old, deep brown and green forest. It seemed so peaceful. Walking about in a light blue tank top with a pair of blue jeans and converse sneakers, Alissa takes in her surroundings as they come and go. Something seemed to be pulling her. It felt like warmth was covering her body and helping her relax. Going on instinct she followed the pull, leading her to a clearing that was bright and sunny compared to the rest of the forest. It felt nice, natural and almost like nothing can ruin the setting. Upon walking up she could see in the middle of the large clearing, a man, standing there, looking up to the sky embracing the warm sun's glow. His dark hair shimmered against the light, a medium blue jacket with a white shirt that seemed to be old and dingy underneath, the were almost too large for him as wrinkles were everywhere on the fabric as if he slept in them. The jeans, just as old as the jacket and shirt, faded and ragged with holes in the knees and the shins. His face was scruffy, ridged and a growing beard.

Slowly making her way down towards the center, watching her every step but still keeping an eye of the man. Something seemed off about him, she couldn't figure out why, the pull she felt was getting stronger, she couldn't fight it any longer and decided to go along with the flow. Just a few feet remained in between them, his eyes moved as he noticed her approaching. The man lowered his head and faced her. His expression was somewhat hard to read. Everything around Alissa started to disappear and only left a dark scene. What was he doing here in her dream? Why is everything dark but not him? Who is he? Those questions ran through her mind a mile a minute. Alissa looked at him in slight confusion and finally asked him, "Who are you?", and when those last words escaped her mouth, his expression turned, almost like he was hurt but somehow relieved to see her, almost like she has been lost to him, unable to see her again.

A minute later, he opened his mouth to speak, his eyebrows furrowed, deep blue eyes showing a tinge of pain. His deep, gravely voice echoed in the inky darkness. "Wake..Up..." Alissa narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow in return.

"What..?" Her voice echoed back as she slowly made her way to him. This time his voice even louder and more commanding,

"Wake. Up." She still didn't quite understand why he was asking her to wake up. Something wasn't feeling right. Picking up her pace, walking towards him. He saw what she was doing and the pain in his eyes got stronger. He slowly started backing up, trying to keep his distance between them. He was hiding something, she could definitely tell, which made her start walking, almost jogging, to him. In that same action, he responded back by moving away even faster. Almost yelling at full force his voice boomed and shattered the inky darkness that crumbled away like breaking glass and pure white light surrounded them. "WAKE! UP!"

In a split second she abruptly woke up, springing up off the couch but hit her head against something that was hovering over her on the way up. Rubbing her forehead in pain she growled while sending air out of her nose, "Mmmhhh...Dammit! What the **hell**?" Within a few seconds she heard a familiar gruff voice that seemed to be confused at what just happened,

"What the **hell **was that **for**?" still holding her head she looked surprised at the visitors in the living room and with a large grin on her face she got up and hugged the guy tightly.

"Dean! Oh my god! Hey!" Almost toppling over from the sudden hug, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her the biggest bear hug possible.

"Hey, Liss! Careful next time, so we don't bump heads. **Shit**, that hurt. You gotta **thick** skull for a girl." Alissa pulled away from the hug giving Dean a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Yeah okay, Mr.-I-can-shoot-an-arrow-off-of-my-legs-like-a-bow. Says the guy who decided to hover over me, while I was sleeping. That's your fault on that one." Dean Winchester, an old friend of Bobby's and an old friend of mine as well.

Wearing a dark brown leather jacket with black t-shirt underneath, his dark, Levi jeans rocking the bowlegs of his, and dark brown boots to match. His hair was dusty brown in coloration, spiked up in the front. One thing that really struck people were his eyes, they were **the** most deepest color of green you can get. There wasn't even a color imaginable to even properly name! Standing taller than Alissa at roughly six foot he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked past the couch and to the stairs.

Alissa looked up to him with a smile. "Where's the Bear?"

Chuckling at the nickname she always seemed to use for his brother, he answered back with a small smile. "He's out in the back working with Bobby on some cars." She looked ahead out the door. A mischievous smile slowly grew on her face. "I know that look. Go 'head if you wanna do it. Just make sure you let him know right away it may turn ugly.' smiling at her with a wink to follow behind, ' Don't say I didn't warn you though." Out the door they go, to go find the giant himself. At the garage working on a car was Bobby, something went wrong with the engine of an old Chevy, again. Don't know why it keeps breaking down. Cold be because it's old and rusty? Who's knows..

Alissa and Dean come slowly walking up trying to not make any sound on the gravel. Bobby lifted his head up at the perfect time to see her and Dean making their way up. Alissa put her finger in front of her lips signaling Bobby to be quiet and not say a thing to the giant one that was moving boxes around for Bobby. A slight nod was signaled back for understanding from the older man along with a smirk. Alissa looks over and up to Dean, giving him a small smile and narrowing eyes. In that split second, she tore off at full speed and litheness she ran up to younger Winchester brother, jumped up and tackled him for a hug from behind. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she yelled "Big Bear!"

The large man, standing a whopping six foot three, almost four, with a dark, brown hair long enough to reach past his ears, bright hazel eyes, that might just put you into a trance if you're not careful, a large Carhartt jacket, a pair of blue jeans and old boots, was caught off guard by someone who he hasn't seen in forever. Grabbing onto the person's arms to hoist them up over him, deciding to give them a piggy back ride. Alissa throws her legs, crossing them, around his waist as he puts his hands underneath her thighs to hold her up.

"Wolfy!" Laughing as he figures out who the woman was. He spins around with her on his back like they used to do when they were younger. She hasn't heard anyone call her that since she was probably eighteen, almost nineteen, years old!

"Okay Sammy. I think you can put'er down now." Chuckling at the little scene that was presented in front of him. Alissa jumped off of Sam, still smiling away. Sam wrapped an arm around her like Dean did not more than five minutes ago.

After an hour or two of being out in the garage, they made their ways back up to the house to catch up on things. Alissa made her way to the couch and turned to her laptop, Skype popped up reading a message saying 'LittleChickadee is calling you' Immediately, she accepted it and saw a familiar blonde with bright Green eyes, bangs on her right side, small framed glasses, a light blue, almost white, shirt, on top was her straight hair that reached about shoulder length.

"Alissa! Hey!" She excitedly spoke. Her eyes grew wider and a large smile flowed along her face. "Amber! How are you?" Alissa was surprised to see another old friend again. Both Amber and Alisa have been friends since middle school. She was always her go-to person for anything and vice versa. They are really close, sisterly in a way. Amber was in the Hunting life way before Alissa was. Amber was in it since she was about six or so. Her Father was a hunter, her mother wasn't but she knew all of the details of what the job consisted of. He started training her when she was young, always during the days rarely at night because most nights he would be out at the bar getting drunk. When he came home he would get really angry at his daughter because he thought she was 'bugging' him. Well, one night he snapped, he hit her as hard as he could. Sent her against the wall. He couldn't deal with it. He took off, decided to hunt something. That 'something' decided to hunt him instead. A werewolf ended up killing him, tearing him to shreds when he was tracking it back to pack to destroy it. This was when Amber was ten or eleven. Ever since she and her mother found out, they decided to keep going on with hunting. Her mom kept training her but with more support than what her dad with military style attitude. She trained excessively hard. She turned out to be an awesome hunter with an awesome wardrobe to match.

"Who you talking to over there?" Bobby yelled from the other room, grabbing something, probably being beers out from the fridge.

"It's Amber! She's on Skype right now!" she yelled back, leaning against the couch turning her head towards the kitchen so her voice travels easier through the air.

"Was that Bobby?" Amber asked surprised and curious.

Turning back to the screen Alissa replied. "Yeah, it's him. I'm over at the house right now."

Just as those words left her mouth Dean walked past and saw Amber on the computer screen. He leaned over the couch with a smirk on his face. "Well Hey, good lookin'. How're you?"

Amber chuckled in response, "I'm doing good, Dean. Trying to make me swoon, eh? Yeah, good luck with that."

"Who're chatting to?" A voice on Amber's end asked slightly in the distance. Looking up answered the voice

"Alissa and Dean" Straining in irritation on his name as a guy came into view on the webcam.

"Alex. Good to see you again!" Alissa happily exclaimed at a new face came across the screen. A smile came across his face. Alex is another old friend of Alissa's from High school as well. He has short, light brown hair, large oval like lensed glasses, deep brown eyes, rich like the earth. He wore a reddish, gray T-Shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. Since that's all of what they could see from the camera. "Yeah! Good to see you too!" He replied back with a laid back attitude.

"Oh! I don't think you two have met yet.'Alissa spoke just remembering something,' Alex this is Dean Winchester, Dean, this is Alex Petite. Amber's fiance."

Alex's eyes widen in sudden realization. "Dean? **The** Dean Winchester? Holy hell dude!" The other three gave Alex a look of slight confusion.

"You've heard of me?" Dean asked the guy across the screen who seemed to be ecstatic of meeting the infamous Dean Winchester.

"**Heard** of you? Who hasn't? You guys are famous in the Hunter's world!" ' I forgot about that..' Alissa thought to herself. Alex is a hunter. He's been one since he was probably fourteen or so. His family was never in the hunting business to begin with. A vampire going for the kill was what go him involved. Alex was walking home one night the vampire caught him off guard. He was saved by a nearby hunter who was working on a case. Alex was very interested since he was always playing any type of monster hunting game. He'd always be looking online for any lore and even learning a trick or two of how to kill off certain creatures. His mom didn't know that he was doing this until one day, a kitsune, found him and his mother. It broke in and went straight after him. He killed it and explained everything her. She was reluctant to having anything to do with hunting but after a wile she gave in and joined along.

"So what's going on, Amber?" Alissa asked her changing the subject. Amber looked to her and her expression changed into something more serious.

"Well, reason I called was not just to say 'Hi', but, I have something for you. A case that I thought was interesting, and I think you should check it out."

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this uploaded but I normally have this process of working on 2 chapters upload one. I think it's a little bit easier for me but it might be longer until the next upload. It's just kinda how I like it.**

**Anyway, how'd you guys like the intro to 2 new characters? It was fun writing this one. I hope I'm getting the character attitude's right. I feel like I am and I love the interactions between my character and the canon character(s). I feel like I would fit right in the family.**

**Let me know what you guys think! Love to hear from you!**

**See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
